Current vehicles have features that are dependent, in whole or in part, on an environment surrounding the vehicle. However, current techniques may not always provide optimal determinations of surroundings of a vehicle.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide improved methods and systems for determining and implementing an environment surrounding a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.